The prince and the Pregnant Princess
by xXoro-chanXx
Summary: Kaoru was all kinds of wrong for royalty. how will she be able to marry someone who does not love her. will her marriage last or will she leave the only man she has ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**disclamer** dont own Rk or desert rouges

"His royal Highness, King Hiko of Bahania, asks the presence of Kaoru Kamiya at his daughter Megumi wedding."

Instead of reading on, Kaoru played with the thick peice of paper and look at the family crest. How often did a woman like her get invited to a Royal wedding? Going there would be what every girl would of dreamed of, right? Kaoru should be very excited or even thrilled. Maybe after she was done throwing up a couple times a day.

Kaoru slump down in her bed and thought of killing herself with a coat hanger. At least her going into the emergancy room would give her an exuse to miss the wedding. BUt now that she thought of it she had to stay healthy for her babys sake. She put her hand over her becoming round stomach as if saying sorry to her baby.

"I promise no killing" she mummured " I swear to be good"

Unforunately, being good would mean her having to go fly to Bahania for her forster sister's wedding. It means she had to get fit for her maid of honor dress, smiling so much that Megumi would think nothings wrong. Also it meant to keep her pregancy a secret from ebery one including the father.

Some how she knew that all the stress relivers in the world could'nt help her when she has to face him.

It wasn't suppose to happen this way at all she thought to herself. She was suppose to have her life together by 20 or have a goal to reach at least. She also promise herself never to get involved with any more men but of her being her she had to do that.

Four monthes ago she did somthing so stupid she should win an award for the most stupid. It would say one of the most dum women in the world goes to Kaoru Kamiya for sleeping with a prince and got prregnant.

Two weeks later in misery she was on a plane to get out of tokyo and to Bahania. The trip was diffrent from the last time she came. She had to make several monthes ahead to get a ticket and ther was the fact that she and her foster sister Megumi had been looking for her father but found out that her father was possiblity the king of Bahania. While Kaoru was encouraging Meguim to go and finf out the turth but had never thought Her sister was actulaly a pricess.

It took a couple of days in the palace for her to grasp that she had to share the same bathroom who is now royalty. While Kaoru has been happy for Megumi and what she had found she once again felt like she never belong anywhere.

Fianlly after the five hour flight she was in Bahaniaat the airport. Kaoru headed for the ramp so she may get her bags when she saw Megumi and her fiance Sanosake standind at the other end. Megumi flung herself at Kaoru and gave her a tight hug .

" I've missed you "

" Me too"

Kaoru dare not to say more afraid to to start bawling her eyes out damn horomones. Megumi look more beatiful than ever before she was still tall and slender like a model but as if that wasn't enough she gad beatiful silky black hair and olive color skin, brown eyes, and a great personalty.  
Kaoru on the other hand was a diffrent story she was short curvey okat plump with long tinted blue raven hair and way to fair skined the only thing she thought was beatiful about herself were her big blue eyes. Megumi would say that her big boobs were an asset to but she was so wrong.

" Hey little sister" Sano greeted her.

Sano was an american but a sheik he had spiky brown hair that he always wore a head band with. He was six foot five inches tall he had that bad boy look down with his brown eyes he was a hunk.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel disapointed that Kenshin Didn't come instead.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

the next chapter will see how kenshin feels and they meet


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

xXoro-chanXx

* * *

The American Federal Reserve chairman had adjusted the Federal Reserve interest rate. Prince Kenshin Himura of Bahania had know adjustments were coming, but that didn't mean he had to like. The International Banks always became like this on an important event.

He tapped a few keys on his computer keyboard, transferring fourteen million dollars from one account to another, then waited for confirmation. He would not play any games on the markets today. Perhaps not tomorrow either he only every played those games when he knew he could win.

The confirmation pop up onto his screen. He hit the key that send it to the printer, then lean back, and then lean back into his big chair. As much as he hated to admit it his mind was on anything but work. Handling the family fortune along with consulting with the Bahania government finance generally kept him pretty occupied. Today his mind was on the night four months ago that should have faded but, did not.

Even after all this time apart he could still recalled every moment he spent with Kaoru.

Kenshin rose and cross to the window to look down at the palace garden. The red roses were out of place in the desert country as had Kaoru. In a land of plan dark hair beauties, Kaoru had struck as a oasis. Raven with tint of blue compare to their plan black, fair skinned to their golden limbs, Blue eyes to their brown. Worse she was shorter than him and far to curvy. Yes Kaoru was an oasis tempting and nearly impossibly to resist.

Now she had returned. But not for but, her sister's wedding. He told himself that he didn't care, and that seeing her again wouldn't bother him. After all, she was the one who walk away from his bed which made him question her intelligence. He was Prince Kenshin Himura of Bahania she was a mere woman. She should not been able to leave him. After all no woman dared to leave his bed unless order to do so. Except for Kaoru.

No matter, he told himself. Her presence in the palace was slightly less then interesting. When she did arrive he would treat like a fly on a wall. A small annoyance, nothing more. She will be invisible to him. He would not want her. Ever again.

He return back to his desk and focus his attention on the computer screen but instead of seeing numbers he saw the body of a woman, and deep down a part of him burned.

* * *

Kaoru walk inside the foot ball size foyer of the palace. Every thing was like she remember Huge and luxurious and filled with cats. Parts of the structure dated over a thousand years ago while most rooms were modernize she still felt like she was stepping into history.

Several of the king's cats were strech out in front of the window that face the main entrance. Sunlight made the tile sparkle.

Megumi paused to let her sister to look around. " So how does it feel to be back?" she asked her sister.

Kaoru look at the floor which had a map of the know world┘.according to the fourteenth century.

"There like a dream like quality to all of this." she admitted. "I can never imagine standing in a palace in my normal life."

Megumi laugh. " Don't worry I felt like that and I've been permanently resident here. Well lets get you settled my room is still the one when we first got here. I hope you still want to share a room with me?" Her face turn to wishful.

"I missed having you around Kaoru."

"I've missed having you around too."

Sano walked into the room with two suit cases "I'll have your luggage deliver to your room."

Kaoru chuckled. "Sano I know there not heavy. Is it to hard o ask you to carry my luggage."

"Neither. I'm not allowed to go near Megumi';s room." Sano said in a dull voice.

Megumi's good humor return. She lead Kaoru to the main hallway. "The king has been very clear to keep him a away from me before the wedding. I'm guessing her doesn't want me to be having a baby only seven moths after the wedding. Sano and I manage to sneak away a month ago for a week in London, but since then..." She shrug. "He's been crabby."

Kaoru tried to laugh along but, the baby came a little close to home. What would she say if she knew the truth? What would the king say? She shivered not wanting to go down that road of thought. It was important to remember to-.

The hairs on her neck stood up. She and Megumi were walking down the east wing of the palace. Behind them were two servants caring Kaoru's lugged. Megumi was still talking about the wedding.

Kaoru stopped suddenly and turn .A door open and a man, a short man stepped out from behind it. He walk like he knew where he was going. As if he knew she was there.

Kenshin.

Kaoru sucked in her breath. Her heart seem to flutter in her chest. She tried to remain calm- for the baby, if nothing else-but it was impossible. Every nerve in her body was saying alert. She couldn't see or hear anybody but him.

A combination was filling her pain and pleasure. Pleasure for seeing him again, pain for how much she missed him.

He approach her like he was stalking his prey. That man was impossible, she thought. Impossible good looking, impossible good in bed.

The last time she was here desire overwhelm her good sense. She hope that months away from him would give her a bit more back bone. She hope in vain. Her first thought was too throw herself into his arms and beg him to take her right against the wall right in front of every body god. Her second thought was to runaway.

"Kaoru."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hey it me oro-chan again umm tell me what ya think plez!!

* * *

His sexy low voice send shivers down kaoru's spine.

"Kenshin. its nice to see you again." She tried for a simple smile and had a feeling that she felt short. Oh, well.

His lavender gaze swept over her, starting at the top of her head where he frowned slightly at her dark raven hair that was pulled into a low bun, past her face to her body where he lingered on her breast and hips.

She didnt have anyone's ideal perfect figure unless one studied Rubensian paintings, yet Prince Kenshin had made it very clear that he had found every inch of her body was perfect. Even now, just looking at her, he spoke with great passion. His desire made her want to melt in to a puddle on the palace floor.  
She wanted to beg him to pick up where they left off, but the last of her common sense kept her quite.

Aside from the fact of getting invole with him again would be very stupid, one look at her naked form would tell him there had been some big changes since they'd last done the wild thing.

His mouth twitched. It was a small sign of betrayal of his tension, but it gave Kaoru the courage. At least she wasn't the only one hanging by a thread.

He nodded at Megumi, then turned his heel and returned the way he had come. Kaoru was left with the feeling that he'd wanted to cheack her out-mabey to see if their passion was alive, which it was. She wasn't sure if he'd found that a good or a bad thing.

* * *

"Well?" Megumi asked when they resumed their strollto the guest quarters. "Any sparks left between you two?"

"Not really," Kaoru lied. "I mean, dating a prince was really interesting the first time around, but it's so not me." She forced herself to smile. "I'm hardly princess material."

"You could be."

"On what planet may I dare ask?"

Megumi smiled. "Ok, I get your point. Fitting in here is the hardest part, beleive me I've been trying for the past four months. Who would have thought the rich and the powerful lived so diffrent from us."

Kaoru couldn't help laughing. "Megumi, you're the college professor in the family and you just NOW figure that out? There somrhting wrong with you."

Megumi grinned. "hey, I'm a princess. You can't talk to me like that. Raccon."

"I am not a racccon thank you very much fox. And I can talk to any way I want I am your sister after all."

Megumi sighed and linked arms with Kaoru. I've missed having you around. It's so great to finally have you here. I feel for the first time I have somebody by my side in this crazt place. It has taken so much longer to adjust here than I would have thought."

"Why are you so surprised? You went from a small town girl to a princess who has to live halfway around the world. Oh, and you happend to find your long lost father and fall in love with a rooster head. That is hardly a place you will feel comfortable any time soon."

"Agreed. while it is nice to find roots, I have to amit over alf the time my head was spinning."

Kaoru had to agree with her dear older sister, but she had some else on her mind.

* * *

yea i might delet this story 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I do NOT own rurouni kenshin **

**how sad **

* * *

Kaoru was walking down the corridors of the palace with her sister Megumi. Kaoru was thinking on what her sister said about her and Kenshin. She missed him greatly but knew they could never be together. Kaoru was in such deep thought, she didn't even hear Megumi.

"Kaoru have you even heard? A word I said to you?!?!" Megumi shouted angrily. Kaoru looked at Megumi and whispered a guilty "sorry".

Megumi sighed. "Well you can look at what this place has to offer... I mean beatiful."

Kaoru looked around the hallway they we're in and saw a lot of cats. King Hiko loved his cats a little to much in Kaoru's opinion because he allowed his cats to go anywhere they want and if anybody dared to hurt them he would have the person killed. Beyond the cat filled hallway there were staues,paintings,open coutyards,acloves,anterrooms and servents.

"At first I envied you for this," Kaoru amitted. "But now I'm not so sure if I'd want to be a member of they royal family."

"You'd get used to it."

"Maybe."

Kaoru knew deep down in her heart it didn't really matter because if all went well, she would be out of there in a couple of weeks. As for her own personal life she always wanted,it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Kaoru shook off her sad feelings before they could blossom into a pity party. There was no time for that, she remined herself. This was Megumi's special time, and she would do every thing she could to make it wonderful.

She glance at Megumi and raised her eyebrows. "Dont forget that promise you made me. I get to have any jewelry you don't want. So anytime you get tired of your dimionds or sapphires, pass them my way."

Megumi laughed. "I promise. And if I find an old tiara lying aroumd somewher, I'll send it right over."

Kaoru fingered her long, black hair. " I would look good in a taira. It might make me look taller." She had a suddend image of herself in Spokane. There she would be,manning a copy machine, dressed in jeans, a sweat shirt, and a tiara on top of her head. That would definitly get customers talking.

That image would have been comical and tragic. Fortunatly, they reached their room before Kaoru's hormones could kick in. She may be able to explain her weight gain but, but the sobbing would definitly get Megumi's attention.

Megumi opened the door to the suit and walked inside,Kaoru following behind.

"It's just like I remembered. when I came here last time," She said while taking in the cream color walls and the floor to ceilling glass windowsand doors with a veiw of the Arabian Sea.The water was just as beatiful as she remembered.

"Not bad," She said, glancing at the deep blue and rose taprasries decorating the walls, and the comfortable sofas and chairs that made up a large seating area in the center of the room.

"Every thing is as you left it," Megumi said, pointing to the right.

Kaoru walked towards her room she'd called home for a couple of weeks. This time she was perpared for the luxury of the four poster bed in the center of the huge room. She had double french doors that led out onto the balcony that circled the entire palace. An over size amoire held the T.V and that DVD player. If she remember correctly, the bathroom was stoked with enough shampoo, lotions and soaps to fill a boutique.

"Nice work if you can get it," she murmured under her breath. Feeling enivy for Megumi for having every thing could ever want by just clapping her hands.

She recalled the last time she'd been here. Everything had overwhelmed her. Megumi had been prodigal daughter, while she had been out of place. Now she was the quite sister of the bride. Four months ago she'd had been on an adventer of a life time. Now she was in dangerous territory with a whole lot more to lose than before, now she was going to have the princes's child.

Megumi leaned against the door frame. " You look serious. Should I be worried."

Kaoru glared at her older sister. "No. Everything is great. I hope chicken head is perpared to give you surroundings this nice after your married."

Megumi eyes sparkled with humor. " I've told him that my father has very high standards. He is going to have to keep up." Megumi's expression softened. " Kaoru, no onffense, but you look like crap. Do you want to crawl in bed and worry tomarow?"

Kaoru nodded. With that, Megumi left Kaoru to sleep.

* * *

Hi! its me I wanted to thank everyone for reveiwing the last chapter for me

and speacil thanks to miniwoo she help me edit this whole chapter so hopefuly the chapters to come will be a lot better because of her help


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The downside in taking a nap was she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. Kaoru turned over in bed and stared at the clock. It was nearly midnight and she felt more restless than tired. Maybe a sanck would help, or maybe just breath in the air of the salty sea.

After wrapping herself in a robe, she walked barefoot into the living room of the suite she and Megumi shared. Megumi had arranged for a tray to be deliverdat seven that evening. Kaoru had taken two bites and had promplty thrown it all up.Now she nibbled on the sandwich half. It tasted good, and the knot in her stomach seemed to ease.

There wasn't any light showing in Megumi's room. Kaoru wondered if her sister had returned from her evening dining with her family or if she was out with Sano. Kaoru sighed. Megumi and Sano looked so happy together. While she was glad her sister had found the man of her dreams, she couldn't help but want the same thing. But no, instead of ture love, she found a horny prince that might still want her but, had obviously done fine with out her for the four months she was gone. After all, he didn't even try to make contact with her.

'Don't think about that', she told herself. Think about something cheerful, like the fact her stomach settled down. She ate the rest of the sandwich half and washed it down with a glass of ice cold water.

Feeling almost cheerful, she headed for the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and tried to figure out if someone could tell if she was pregnant. Fortunatly, no one said anything to her so she was safe for now.

Kaoru returned to her bedroom but still didn't feel sleeply, so she headed for the balcony. The french doors opened easily. As she stepped into the coolness of the autumn evening, she inhaled the sweet scents of the flowers in the garden, along with the salty smell of the ocean. Back in Spokane the days were turning ugly as winter beckoned. But here the days were always beautiful no matter what season.

She could here the chrips and the clicks of all the night creatures, along with the faint sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. 'Just like a dream' Kaoru thought with a lazy smile on her face. Only, this time she knew that dreams don't always have happy endings. The last time she stood on a balcony alone in the night, she'd wish for a handsom prince to be with. Now she knew better. Handsom princes were great guys... from a safe distance.

An out of place sound caught her attention. Kaoru turned to see were the sound came from and saw someone moving in the shadows. Her heart jumped. Not out of fear but recogntion. She didn't have to see his face to know who it was.

Kenshin walked toward her, moving into the light from her small lamp outside her bedroom door. He didn't say anything as he approached her. Kaoru couldn't, speak her throat had gone dry from the sight of him.

He wore jeans and a polo shrit--casual dress--. There was nothing werid about , aside from that the fact Kenshin is a prince, and she never seen him in anything other than his suites and buck- naked.

'Don't even think of him naked', Kaoru told herself. Thinking about Kenshin naked was incredibly dangerous ...especially while pregnant.

He stopped less than two feet from her. His expression didn't give anything away, but she had a feeling he wasn't happy to see her. He stood a couple of inches above her so he didn't tower over her but, his eyes made her want to runaway like a mouse.

Kaoru wanted to step back from his intense amber gaze. Rather then give in though. She did what she does best. Think with her mouth.

"I have to say you loom better than anyone I know," Kaoru said leaning against the railing and striving to remain casual. "Is it somthing all men do instinctively or is it more of a princely art?"

His eyes narrowed. " You still have not learned to whatch your tongue. As a woman, you should know better."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You left out the word mere, and that gives the sentence its spice. As a mere woman I should know better."

"Exactly."

His agreement didn't make Kaoru happy. "Kenshin, you've got to get diffrent material.It's a new millennium. Women now have brains and we use them. Or you didnt get the memo?"

He seem even more piss off then before by her statment. "I am Prince Kenshin of Bahania. You will not speak to me this way. You must learn your place."

"Last time I checked, my place was about ten feet away from you," She turned towards her door. "So I do know it, and I must say its lovely."

He took a step closer, which made him too close for comfort. Then he glared at her and growled. Kaoru couldn't beleive it. The prince was growling at her!

She felt a shiver up her back. On one hand, she was pleased that she could still bug the hell out of him. On the other hand, being this close to him made it hard to breath or think.

Kenshin kept on glaring at her and Kaoru just glared back into his amber eyes. There was no way that Kaoru was going to let him know just how much he hurt her. There were at least 120 nights of her being away from him, and 70 of them she spent crying herself to sleep. This made her mad at him and herself.

"Are you ever going to say sorry for leaving my bed?" He asked.

The question stunned her. Kaoru stared at Kenshin for a couple of seconds so the words could sink in. Was he crazy? It was a horrible time to remember that she was only wearing a short nightgown and a robe. Little protection aganist Kenshin's manly charms.

"I have nothing to apologize for. I was ready to end things, so I left."

His jaw tightened. "No woman leaves my bed without being ask."

Kenshin's arrogance really got on Kaoru nerves. "Apparently that's not completely true, as I left before you asked. And while we're on the subject of apologies, were's mine"

thanks to mini woo for all of her help if not for her this story would really suck!  
reveiw you know u wanna also dose anybody know the title of the story were kaoru is a mermaid and kenshin is a prince and they fall in loved if u do know plez tell me 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

His jaw muscles twitched at her statement. "For what?" He spoke though clenched teeth. She thought it was a neat trick.

"Why am I not surprised that you don't even know," she said more to herself then him. "It's so typically male," She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You gave me jewelry, Kenshin. After we had sex you gave me expensive gifts. Its not like we even had a really relationship and cared for each other." Okay, she'd cared about him, but he didn't need to know that. "It was a little too much like leaving money on the nightstand. I may not be a royal princess, but that's no excuse to offer me payment for sex."

She had the pleasure to see Kenshin look completely stunned. His jaw unclenched, for a second she thought his mouth might drop open.

"Those gifts were not a payment," he said, obviously seething with barley controlled rage. "They were an expression of my honor at the treasure being offered."

Kaoru had to turned that sentence over a couple of times in her brain before it made anything close to sense. By treasure did he actually mean sex? "In case you haven't notice I wasn't a virgin. There wasn't any treasure involved."

He kissed her. Kaoru was unprepared, and Kenshin moved so quickly she didn't have any warning. One second she was talking the next she was kissing him.

The feel of his strong body against her made all the air rush out of her lungs. She gasped to catch her breath, which left her vulnerable. At least, that's what she told herself when she decided not to put up a struggle as his mouth settled on hers.

It had been too long, she thought hazily, caught in the grip of passion. Every nerve in her body caught on fire as the heat went through her body, making her want to tear off her clothes and have him touch her everywhere.

He settled his mouth more firmly on hers, then ran his tongue across her lower lip. Shivers race up and down her arms. Her extra sensitive breasts swelled uncomfortably. All this and he hadn't even put his tongue in her mouth. She didn't think she would be able to stand that.

He read her mind, she thought, both aroused and distressed as he swept into her mouth. At the first touch she knew she was lost. The familiar pattern of their intimate dance came back to her in a heartbeat.

She clung to his broad shoulders, then, unable to help herself, ran her fingers through his, thick red hair. She could inhale the scent of his body, feel his heat, his arousal. The thought of him being inside her nearly made her weep with desire.

When he put his hand on her hips, she felt herself drifting away. In a matter of minutes she would become lost. He deepen the kiss as he drew his hands higher, to her waist then her ribcage.

Several thoughts raced through Kaoru's mind at once. That she couldn't emotionally risk giving herself to him again. That if he touch her too much that he would figure out the differences in her body. After all, he'd spent hours touching her body that left her breathless just thinking about it. That her hormones were doing their thing and she was about forty five seconds away form a sobbing break down.

None of the possibilities made her feel safe, so she forced herself to push him away.

Kenshin breathing was just as heavy as her own. She was grateful to see the fire of need burning in his amber eyes. At least the wanting hadn't been just one sided. Neither of them said anything. She suspected they were both waiting for the other person to talk first. She knew how stubborn he could be so she was the first on to speak.

"I'm not doing this," she started. "The only reason I'm here is because my sister is getting married. If you have an itch, I suggest you could find someone else to scratch it for you."

The implication that she wasn't interested was a out right lie, but for tough times call for big sacrifices.

Passion faded from his eyes as anger took its place. He didn't say a word, instead turn on his heel and stalked away from her. Kaoru fell against one of the pillars outside and started to cry. Thinking how stupid she was to still have feeling on the red headed prince.

Kaoru didn't go back to bed until it was nearly dawn, so she got up out of bed around ten. An hour later she was eating her breakfast on the balcony outside her room.

The sunlight made all the shadows from last night go away. She felt confident there wouldn't be any run ins with a certain handsome prince because he would have long started his day by now. Leaving her free to eat her yummy scones.

"Good morning."

Kaoru looked up, then quickly got to her feet. She tried to smile.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she sad to the King of Bahania.

King Hiko smiled and motioned to the small table the servants set up for her. "Are you enjoying breakfast?"

"Yes very much so. I overslept. Jet lag, I guess."

Hiko nodded When he didn't keep on walking, Kaoru figured this wasn't a morning constitutional. He must have a purpose. She cleared her throat. "Uh, Megumi is getting a final fitting on her gown. She should be back here in an hour or so."

Hiko motioned to one of the chairs, as if asking to join her. Kaoru nodded, feeling liker on of those little dogs people put in their purses.

"Please", she said, then sat. Was she allowed to be seated while he stand? Being in front of royalty was difficult when all her royal training came from watching the King and I. It's not like any of the royal family came to talk to her in her apartment. She passed the scones towards the King when he finally took a seat, but he declined them.

"Please continue your breakfast," Hiko said as he reached for her pot of tea to pour himself a cup. "How was your trip to Bahania?"

"Long, but other wise pretty good," She spread some jam on her scone. "I really appreciate the use of the family jet. It was a whole lot nicer then my first trip here."

"Not so many people."

"Exactly."

"I'm glad the jet could be of use to you," Hiko smirked.

Kaoru felt a tug of jealousy for Megumi to have a man like this as her father. Kaoru was less impressed by the fact he was a king then he cared about finding his daughter after not knowing about her for twenty five years. Not many men would have been so opened and excited at the prospect of a new family member. Still, if good fortune was going to happened to someone, she was glad it was her foxy sister.

"All of us are happy you could be here for the wedding," the king said.

"I wanted to be here," It was only half a lie, Kaoru thought.

Hiko smiled. "Megumi happiness would have not been complete with out her sister."

Hiko was over six feet tall, with a few gray hairs in his green tinted black hair that went below his was and was pulled in to a low pony tail. He also had strong handsome features. Kaoru could see the family resemblances in his sons and daughters. They were all tall, dark and very good looking. Except for Kenshin who took after his mother. She on the other hand was short, round, raven black with blue eyes and with chubby thighs.

" Your Highness, Megumi means the world to me but you must know we aren't actually sisters."

The king snorted and patted her head. "You are sisters of the heart. Megumi told me much about your years together. A relationship born in such times runs deep. You honor each other, and as Megumi's father, I honor the bond you share. You have come to be with Megumi now, because you make her happy. Therefore you make me happy, as well. You are part of out family now. You will always be welcome here."

* * *

usually mini woo edits it so when she does i will fix this chap again


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru felt as if he'd stabbed her. His acceptance made her feel like a scum. Not only was she carrying his first grandchild; she was going to leave the country without anyone knowing the truth.

Her gut was telling her to tell him but if he knew about the baby, he would want to keep it in Bahania. Kaoru knew she didn't belong here, which meant she might lose her child. Megumi had the genes to be a member of the royal family, but Kaoru wasn't as lucky as her sister.

"You must tour the garden," Hiko said, as if he wasn't aware of the battle inside her. "When you were last here, the fierce summer daunted our most beautiful plants. However now that it is fall, they come out to show their glory."

She was grateful that he changed the subject. "I'll make a point to go look at them."

Kaoru glanced at him, but despite his cryptic words he seemed to only speak about the wild life. There was no way he could have guessed, she told herself as a shiver of uneasiness surged through her. She was overreacting.

Hiko spoke of his precious cats for a few minutes, then her rose to his feet. "Unfortunately, duty calls," he said. "Otherwise I would spend more time with you," He touched her shoulder. "Welcome, Kaoru. We are all happy to have you with us. I know you have a life back in America, but should you wish to make your home here, we would be most honored. "He nodded slightly towards her then left.

Kaoru Stared after him. It was only then she sniffed that she realized tears were rolling down her face. She wiped her cheeks with her napkin. There was no point in blaming this outburst on her hormones. Hiko's acceptance had opened an old wound- that wanting to belong to a person, a family, even a place.

Despite his kindness, it wasn't going to happen here, she reminded herself. That particular fantasy was going to have to be full filled somewhere else.

Maybe it was time to make a change in her life, she thought as she headed back to her room. When she went home after Megumi's wedding, she would evaluate her situation and find a way to feel, if not happiness then at least contentment.

Kenshin listened as the financial minister from El Bahar outlined the financing proposal for the proposed air force the two countries were developing. The representative from the City of Thieves was also in attendance. The two countries, along with the City of Thieves, worked together to protect the oil fields deep in the desert. The air force was a large part of their plains to modernized security arrangements.

Each reconnaissance plane cost many millions of dollars, while the fighters' price tag could top hundred million dollars. Under normal circumstances, Kenshin would be crunching the numbers in his head faster than any calculator and would be asking a dozen questions.

These were not normal circumstances.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru. She haunted his mind like a ghost haunting a castle. Ever moving, never appearing in the same place twice, disappearing for a time, then reappearing when he least expected to see her.

He ached for her. Their time apart had not seemed to dull his passion, nor had it allowed him to forget her. She was more beautiful than he remember…..and more tempting. Her lush body, raven black hair and blue eyes—there wasn't a part of her he didn't want. Kissing her had been a mistake. It had given him a taste of the paradise he had before, and how he desperately wanted to go there again.

He wanted to make love with her. He wanted to explore every curve, every hollow. He wanted to taste her and touch her, drive her mad, force her to surrender so that he can take her again and again.

"Your Highness, do you agree?"

Kenshin stared at the minister sitting across from him. He had no idea what they were discussing. Anger surged. How dare Kaoru invade his mid and keep him from his duties? He loved his work with a passion he had never felt for a mere woman. There was no reason for him to be so distracted. In time he will have Kaoru again. Until then he will forget about her.

But the simple words did nothing to ease the pounding need inside of him, nor did it approve his attention span.

"I apologize, Minister," He said curtly. "Would you repeat the question?"

We were discussing the options for providing training. There are several companies making bids. In addition both the British and the Americans have offered to send pilots to train our troops."

"First we must agree on the aircraft," Kenshin said. He allowed one more image of Kaoru, and then pushed her out of his mind. Now was the time to work.

I'm glad that it is not going to be a formal dinner," Megumi said, flopping down on the sofa and sighing. "I hate those state functions that go on for hours. They can be so boring."

"How many people will be attending tonight?" Kaoru asked. The more the merrier, she thought glumly. Each person in the room was a good barrier between Kenshin and her. As much as she tried to forget it, his kiss from the previous night still haunted her. She found herself alternating between the need to run for cover and the desire to seek him out and finish what they'd started.

"I'm not sure. A couple hundred," Megumi shrugged. "As far as the inner circle of the royal family, it will be us, of course, and the King. Kenshin is the only prince in the palace right now. Prince Aoshi is off at an oil conference somewhere. The crown prince is doing crown princely duties in central Africa. Don't ask me what. And Prince Yahiko is in El Bahar talking with the king there about the air force...or something like that."

Kaoru stared at her sister in amazement. "Listen to yourself," she said.

"What?"

Kaoru reached to her right and pulled a loose small pillow. She threw it at Megumi. "You're casually discussing the whereabouts of the royal family. Doesn't that strike you as a least bit odd? How are you so calm?"

Megumi turned towards her. She wore a stylish short sleeved dress that screamed designer. A large diamond glittered on her left hand. Her always beautiful hair was sleek and shiny—the result of expensive hair treatments and an even more expensive stylist on call.

"I'm not calm," Megumi admitted her large eyes dark and troubled. "I feel weird about it all the time. But if I gave into those feelings, I'm afraid I would end up curled in a closet, rocking and making funny noises."

Kaoru laughed. "Not an attractive visual."

"Exactly," Megumi fingered her golden hoop earrings. "I didn't set out to be a princess. I just wanted to find my father. He just happens to be the king of Bahania. Just between the two of us, I wish he'd been a normal guy, but he's not. I'm here, so you have to be here too."

"The difference is, I get to runaway when all this becomes too much."

"I envy you that," Megumi said.

"No you don't. You want to be with Sanosuke."

Her sister's expression changed to complete happiness. "You're right. I'll put up with anything, even being a princess just to be with that rooster head. Ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"I envy you that," Kaoru said easily, knowing Megumi would understand.

"You'll find someone," her sister told her.

Kaoru wasn't sure.

"If it wasn't for that bird brain, I'd miss my old life a lot more," Megumi said after a couple minutes of silence. "I still miss teaching at the university. Plus I miss my friends. No one but you is attending the wedding. I wanted to offer to pay for the plane tickets, but I knew people would take it the wrong way." She stretched her hand across the back of the sofa and touch Kaoru's shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," Kaoru said truthfully.

Megumi cleared her throat. "You know, there are a lot of opportunities in the city. The economy here is expanding and there's always plenty of work."

Kaoru knew exactly where she was going. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't think I'd fit in. I don't exactly look like a local. Plus, who's going to hire the almost relative of the royal family?" She forced herself to laugh. "We'll just have to E-mail a lot."

"I guess," Megumi's answering smiled faded. "Kaoru why did you run off so suddenly before? You still had a few days of vacation left, but you headed for home without warning."

"I'm sorry about that. I just—," How to balance the truth with the need to keep her secret. "It was a lot of things. I could see that you needed time to bond with your new family. I wasn't a part of that. Not only that I was afraid of getting in the way, I don't exactly fit in."

"You could never be in the way. I love you and I like having you around. I think the king has a soft spot for you, too."

"He has been very kind," Kaoru admitted, suddenly fighting tears. Pregnancy was the pits, she thought as she sniffed. "But I do have my own life back in Spokane."

"Was Kenshin part of your decision to leave?"

Kaoru swallowed. "He was a lot of fun, but our relationship wasn't going anywhere." All lies, she thought, feeling guilty. Or maybe half lies. She suspected their relationship hadn't meant anything to him. "We had a fling, and then it ended. It happens all the time, although probably more with him then with me."

"He's very good looking."

"I actually figured that on my own. But me and a prince, that's just crazy."

Her heart hurt so much it was difficult to breathe. She desperately wanted Megumi to protest, to say that everything could work out with her and Kenshin.

Megumi laughed. "I guess you're right. He is pretty arrogant."

"I'm beginning to think that all princes are arrogant. It must be part of the training."

Megumi fingered her dress. "Do you mind Sano? I mean that I'm marrying him?"

"No," At least in this, Kaoru could be honest. "You two are so in love. That makes me happy. You deserve someone wonderful in your life. I'm sorry we're going to live so far apart, but we can always be emotionally close, and you can tell me all about your life with a sheik."

Megumi grinned. "I never thought I would be marrying a sheik. In his heart Sano will always be American, which helps. He loves the desert, and the City of Thieves is amazing. He's taken me there a couple of times. There's so much history. I can' wait to start exploring and studying."

"That will keep you busy. Then you start having babies. You're going to have a good life."

"I hope so," Megumi admitted.

Kaoru continued to smile, even though the tears threatened again. It's not that she didn't want Megumi to be happy, but was it so wrong to want the same for herself? 


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru stood at the entrance of the reception room. Her stomach was surprisingly calm, considering how nervous she felt. Nearly two hundred people were sipping cocktails and chatting with each other. The combined value of clothing and jewelry was probably enough to run a small country. Kaoru glanced down at her new finery, compliments of Megumi, who had invited a couple of boutique owners to bring their wares and then told Kaoru to choose a new wardrobe.

The designer dress she wore wasn't anyone's idea of a castoff, yet Kaoru couldn't help the sensation of feeling like a charity case. Funny how she thought she'd left that behind years ago. Since she'd moved out at eighteen, she'd been making it on her own and always paid her bills on time. She even had a nest egg, although by royal standers, it was amazingly pitiful. But it was enough for her. The problem was, she couldn't afford to keep up with elite circles in Bahania, and Megumi knew it.

Four months ago Megumi had been the one feeling weird about accepting gifts of clothing from her newly found father. Kaoru had seen their time together here as an adventure. Now she shared Megumi's reluctance. Did carrying Kenshin's baby make that much of a difference?

Dumb question, she told herself as she headed for the bar. Her midnight blue beaded dress swished as she walked. High heeled golden pumps gave her a couple of inches of height, but what she liked best about her outfit was the loose style. It hinted curves without hugging them. So far no one had notice her bulging belly and she planned to keep it that way. (Just so you guys reading this out there Kaoru is almost 5 months pregnant)

"Club soda," she said when the bartender looked up.

She took the glass he offered and turned to survey the room. So these were the beautiful people, she thought as she sipped her drink. They were certainly out of her league. If she made idle chit chat she would—

"I fear you grow more beautiful each time I see you."

The wrapped-in-velvet voice made her tremble. She didn't have to turn around to see who stood there.

"I didn't think royal princes feared anything." She glanced to her left and saw that Kenshin had joined her. He looked fabulous in a tailor black tuxedo. It really reminded her of the first time they'd met—when she'd took one look at him and lost her common sense, not to mention a good part of her heart.

He took her free hand in his, brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. It was a courtly gesture that belonged to another time and place. Darn the man—it worked anyway. She felt herself melting.

"So what's new, Kenshin?" She asked, determined to act completely normal. "How's the stock market?"

"We do well."

She didn't bother asking how many billions he'd made that day. Kenshin had a relationship with numbers that was completely foreign to her. She knew he had tripled the personal fortune of the family in fewer than six years. Given the uncertain world economic situation, this bordered on a miracle.

"Are you excited about the wedding?" she asked, mostly because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"My new sister seems happy with her choice in groom. Sano is a good man. They are well matched."

"She must be relieved to know she has your blessing. I know the uncertainty of getting it was keeping her up at night."

His eyes narrowed. "Even now you defy me. Why do you play a game you can't win?"

"I'm not interested enough to play with you anymore. As for winning, it wasn't very fun when I won last time."

His mouth thinned. "I was the victor."

He was right he won the last time. He'd seduced her in a heart beat and had left her begging for more. Not that she was going to admit it to him. "Whatever. I really don't remember."

He put his hand on her shoulder and stroked the side of her neck. Had she been one of the kings cats she would have purred.

"Your mouth lies, but I see the truth in your eyes. The passion is as it always was between us. You're your attempts to resist me will only make us both more hungry."

"You managed to forget about me for the four months I was gone. The fact that you're paying attention to me now simply means that I've turned up on your radar. Its a knee jerk reaction that isn't the least bit flattering nor am I interested."

She had more to say, but at that moment she was saved by the bell…literally. The head butler rang a gong that announced it was time for dinner. Kaoru took the opportunity to duck away from Kenshin before he could trap her.

How could she have blurted that out to him? If he had a single functioning brain cell—and she happened to know he did, he would figure out that her feelings were hurt by the fact that he'd let her go and hadn't once bother to get in touch with her. She didn't want him thinking that he mattered. She didn't want him thinking about her at all. He already had too much power over her sexually. The last thing she needed was him using her fragile emotions against her, too.

She walked into the main dining room and had a moment of panic at the thought that they might be seated next to each other. Several long tables filled the smaller dining room in the palace. Kaoru found her name on the seating chart, and then sighed in relief that she wasn't seated next to Kenshin. Sanosuke sat on her right, which meant Megumi was already sitting next to him. At least she would be sitting close to a somewhat family member. On her left was a man she didn't know, but he seemed friendly enough when he greeted her and held out her chair.

"James harther," He said easily, holding out his hand.

"Kaoru Kamiya," she said, and settled in her chair. Sano turned and gave her a wink before turning back to his fiancé.

Kaoru took a moment to glance around the room. During her first stay in the palace, she explored several of the public rooms. She'd even almost begun to understand the floor plan. This particular dining room was used for the smaller formal events. The wall tapestries dated back to the fifteenth century and showed the various explorers who made their way to Bahania. Four marble statues stood in the corners. At the far end of the room was a raised dais for a small orchestra. Several crystal chandeliers provided light.

Everything glittered, especially the well dressed people. How happy they must be that the king agreedto keep his cats out of the room on evenings such as these.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

He was an attractive man in his late forties. Kaoru picked up her water glass. "I was thinking that a couple of loose cats could do a lot of damage with their shedding in this group."

James grinned. "I'm still picking off hairs from my last visit here. Black suit, white cat. I swear I heard her laughing as she rubbed against me."

She chuckled at the image. As she did so, she felt something intense, as if…

She raised her head. Kenshin might not be next to her, but he was across from her. The table was wide enough to keep from talking easily, but that didn't matter. It was enough to know he was _there_. There and watching her. She deliberately turned back to her seatmate.

"What business brings you to Bahania?" she asked.

James looked faintly surprised at the question. "I'm the American ambassador."

Heat instantly flared on her cheeks. She wanted to crawl under the table. "Sorry, I didn't know. I don't actually live here and well…" her voice trailed off. Did it matter that she didn't live here? Her circle of friends had never included and ambassador.

"I should have done a better job at introducing myself," he said easily. "As your sister is princess Megumi I assumed you would have been told about me."

So he knew who she was. Figures. Life could be annoyingly unfair at times. "So far Megumi and I have pretty much talked about the wedding. You know girl stuff."

"I have three daughters, so I know exactly what you're talking about."

"The fact that he had children made her able to put aside her faux pas. As dinner was severed, she found herself chatting easily with James. He explained that his wife had returned home to the States to get their oldest settled at the college and visit family.

All through the various courses Kaoru did her best to ignore Kenshin's watchful gaze. He was polite enough to converse with the women on either side of him, but she would have to bet he barely heard what they were saying. He was too busy glaring at her with his amber eyes. He must be angry.

When the dessert plates had been cleared away, the waiters brought out trays of champagne bottles. The bubbly liquid was severed, and King Hiko rose to toast his daughter.

Kaoru joined in the applause and, at the appropriate time, raised her glass to her lips but was careful not to swallow. Conflicting emotions swelled up inside her. She was very happy for Megumi. She deserved all her joy. But the knowledge that things would never be the same between them made Kaoru feel hollow inside.

The king ended the meal by inviting everyone to dance in the main ballroom. As Kaoru pushed back her seat, she could hear the strains of music. But with her heavy heart and unsettled stomach, what she wanted more than anything was to hurry back to her room and have a quiet pity party and watch a good movie. She nearly made it to the far door before she was caught.

"The American ambassador is happily married."

Kaoru spun towards Kenshin. "Number one, stop sneaking up on me. It's annoying. Number two, I know all about James's wife and his daughters. We had a lovely time chatting together and don't you dare turn it into something sleazy."

His amber eyes were unreadable. A muscle twitched in his jaw. She half expected him to throw her over his shoulder and spirit her away. A part of her of her would have welcome being in his bed, regardless of the price. Fortunately, all he did was lead her towards the ballroom, then pulled her into his arms for a dance.

They moved without speaking. Kaoru let herself relax to the rhythm of the music. Maybe it was madness, but being with Kenshin felt like being home.

Their height difference wasn't that different in result they danced well together. She easily anticipated his moves. The heat from his body made her feel safe.

Safe, she thought sadly. There was a unique concept. She might be many things with the prince, but safe wasn't one of them.

"You should go bother a skinny, tall brunette and leave me alone," she grumbled.

"You should stop talking. You're spoiling our moment together."

"Is that what we're having?"

"Yes. And you're enjoying it. Besides, I want no other woman but you."

His words sank down to her heart, ripping away protective layers of common sense. She knew he was only talking about sex, but she couldn't help but wishing…wanting…something more. Kenshin held her close enough that she could feel the call of his body. She took the half a step closer, nestling herself against him. His response was a soft sigh.

For a time, with her pregnancy, her breasts had been extremely tender. That symptom had faded so she could now enjoy the sensation of pressing close to his hard chest. Against her will, memories flooded her as she remembered what it had been like to be with him. She recalled the way he'd touched her everywhere. Slowly, almost worshipping her body. He'd made her feel physically prefect.

Kaoru closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore the past and pain it brought. If it was only sex, she could find the will to resist. But she and Kenshin had shared so much more. When they had satisfied themselves after an hour or two, they had talked. First of inconsequential matters, but eventually they had shared the details of their past. She'd heard about the lonely child growing up in a world of wealth and privilege, ignored by his parents and raise by a nanny, then a tutor, she'd glossed over the first ten years of her life but had told him about going to live with Megumi and her mother.

She had allowed herself to believe that she'd gotten past the arrogant shell to the actual man beneath. She'd told herself that she mattered to him. She'd been wrong on both counts.

"Come to me tonight," he said into her ear. "We can rediscover paradise together."

Kaoru was so tempted she nearly fainted. Knowing that he wanted her made her long to give in. Apparently being around Kenshin still made her forget all that was important. She took half a second to try to convince herself that it was okay to be weak and spineless, then she remembered what was at stake.

She did her best to look bored as she raised her gaze to his. "I'm seriously flattered, but I'd rather not. You're a great guy, Kenshin really. But the thing is, I've met somebody else. We hooked up shortly after I came back to Spokane."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows. "You have another man in your life? What's his name?"

Her mind went completely blank. Ah…a name. Any name. "Rick. He's in plumbing." Internally she cringed. "He's fabulous, we met it was love at first sight. Really. Right there in front of my kitchen sink." She widened her eyes, hoping to look sincere.

Kenshin did not look convinced. "Your sister hasn't mentioned any Rick person."

"I didn't say anything to her. Megumi is so caught up in the wedding and everything. I didn't want to distract her." Kaoru swallowed. She had never been good at lying. Maybe she should practice more.

"So it's serious with you and this Rick?"

"Uh….yeah we're practically engaged."

Kenshin threw back his head and began to laugh. Kaoru wanted to throw a hissy fit.

"I don't see what is so funny," she hissed. "You wanted me. The possibility exists that one other man might feel the same way."

He stopped laughing and pulled her hard against him."I do no doubt your charms, Kaoru, merely your story. While you are desirable and could have any man, you could have not been with another after being with me."

He spoke with such confidence that made her want to hit scared cheek.

"You make me crazy," she told him as she pulled free from his embrace. "You also have a very high opinion of yourself. Frankly this conversation bores me."

At least they were on the edge of the dance floor. She thought gratefully as she stalked away. Kenshin didn't follow her, but then he hardly had to worry about where she was going to go. The single choice was back to her room. For the hundredth time that day, tears filled her eyes. As if throwing up wasn't enough, she had turned into a faucet. Nothing about this situation was fair.

What made it worse was Kenshin had been correct. There was no way she could be with another man after being with him. Somehow she'd bonded herself with him until no other man could possibly matter.

But he only cared about her attentions as some sort of game. He wanted her in his bed, yet not in his life. Kaoru hated that. She also didn't want to explore what she wanted, because she had a bad feeling that the truth would terrify her. Wishing for the moon was a steep, slick road to heartache. The problem was, she could already feel herself starting to slip.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaoru eyed the long tables laden with wrapped presents. Each gift looked beautiful enough to be in a display window, and accompanying each was a letter, a blank form and pages of documentation.

"I'm going to bet there's not a blender in the bunch," she murmured.

Megumi carried the first package over to the only empty table. Several chairs had been pulled up around it, along with a stack of file folders.

"If you think this is bad, you should go check out the other gift room. It has the official gifts offered by various governments and heads of the state. I'm not even allowed to open those. Apparently, there's an entire protocol staff to see to them. However, after a series of lectures, they finally trusted me enough to open and log in the private gifts." She smiled at Kaoru. "Still want to help?"

"Sure. But first I want to know the difference between 'official' and 'private' gifts."

Megumi handed her a blank form. "You need to be filling this out while I open these. When you get bored, we'll trade. As to the difference, I'm not sure. It's how they're sent or something. I'm just hoping no one gives us a pair of elephants."

Kaoru started to laugh. "You're not talking about matching statuary, are you?"

"Nope. The king keeps swearing it's a time honor gift to a marrying couple. Something about fertility or long life, maybe both. I could handle a small dog or a bird, but I don't want to be responsible for elephants…I mean Sano is hard for me to handle as it is. Oh oh oh oh oh oh!"

Kaoru giggled, then reached out for the paper work. "This one is from a former US president." She started writing on the form, filling in spaces for who the gift was and the date opened.

Megumi wrestled with the box. "It's heavy," she said, tearing off the wrapping paper.

Kaoru watched her, again thinking how different their lives had become. Although while she might envy Megumi her relationship with Sanosuke, she couldn't envy her princess status. Kaoru didn't think she could handle being part of the royal family.

Don't think about that, she told herself. Just one more on the long list of things she couldn't think about. Like the fact that last night she'd nearly given in to Kenshin, and while he still wanted her in his bed, he had no interest in her as a person.

"This works Megumi said as she pulled the top off the large white box, then withdrew a stunning crystal bowl. The elegant piece glittered in the daylight like a massive diamond.

"Ohhh, I'm going to have to borrow that one," Tokio said, as she breezed into the gift room. "Am I late for the elephants?"

Megumi laughed and turned to greet her half sister. "No elephants. I'm trying to convince myself there aren't going to be any."

The two women hugged, then Tokio turned to Kaoru. "I'm so glad that you're back," she said, hurrying over and hugging Kaoru as well. "Your last stay was far too short. You must stay longer this time."

Kaoru nodded because she couldn't speak. Her throat tightened as she stared at the two women. Both tall, slender, with the same wide eyes but different colors and smiling mouths. The only difference was their hair, Megumi's hair was a silky black with a tint of green and cinnamon colored eyes, while Tokio's hair was black with a red tint and had honey colored eyes. Anyone looking at them would know they were sisters.

Tokio took the bowl and geld it up to the light. "Seriously, this is gorgeous. And I happen to know the make matching wine glasses."

Megumi laughed. "I thought I just steal yours."

Kaoru smiled, but her heart was heavy. Obviously, in the past four months Tokio and Megumi had become close. It was bound to happen. Although they'd just met, they were blood related. They were both princesses, and Megumi was marrying Tokio's husband's second in command. They would be living in the fabled City of Thieves, several hundred miles from Bahanian capital.

Tokio set down the bowl, then pulled up a chair next to Kaoru and grabbed the clipboard. "I can't believe she put you to work already. So like her."

"Hey, I torment my baby sister whenever I can." Megumi winked at Kaoru.

Tokio sighed. "I wish I grew up with a sister. I envy you two."

Kaoru looked at Megumi and Tokio. Not only did they look alike, but they were dressed alike in expensive slacks and silk blouses. Kaoru wore a loose cotton dress she should have tossed out the previous summer.

"You're the sisters. I'm just someone Megumi's mother took in. Not a relative at all."

Tokio shook her head. "You're sisters in the truest sense of the word, and I'll admit to wanting to be a part of that." Her expression turned serious. "Kaoru, I hope that we all can be close. I'd really like that."

While Kaoru was touched by her sincerity, she also felt a little uncomfortable. "This is where I remind you I'm the only non princess in the group."

Tokio playfully bumped her shoulder. "Maybe we can change that. I saw you dancing with a certain prince last night. Things looked intense."

Kaoru could feel heat flaring on her cheeks. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's so not going to happen. I'm not in the market for an arrogant prince, no matter how handsome he might be."

"Oh. So you think he's handsome."

Kaoru pressed her lips together. Trapped by her own stupid words. "He's okay."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Tokio laughed. "Megumi we might have to do a little match making with this one."

Kaoru thought about how Kenshin was so hot to her into bed now but hadn't once bothered to get in touch with her after she'd left. In four months there hadn't been a word from him.

"No match making for me, like I said arrogant princes aren't my style."

"Too bad."

Tokio scribbled a few notes about the bowl, then helped Megumi collect the wrapping paper and thrown it in to the trash container at the side of the table. The bowl went onto the display table. Megumi brought over another box.

Tokio studied the accompany letter. "This one is from the crown price of Lucia-Serrat. It's an island in the Indian Ocean. The crown prince of the island is a cousin of the king of Bahania." She waved a hand. "Don't ask it's complicated. But this guy is good looking and a widower with four sons." She glanced at Kaoru. "He needs a wife."

"Too bad. I'm not looking for a husband."

"You will eventually. Although now that I think about it, I'm not sure I'd want to recommend my brothers. After all my father was a bit of a play boy." She frowned. "He was devoted to your mother Megumi. And her loved Aoshi and Yahiko's mother, at least that's what I've been told. Of course Kenshin has been faithful in his own way."

Megumi opened that package. Inside the box was a flat jewelry case. She opened it and caught her breath.

"Can I accept this?"

She pulled out a stunning diamond necklace. Hundreds of glittering diamonds, forming a vee shape. There were matching earrings and a bracelet, as well.

Tokio touched the earrings and sighed. "Someone had fabulous taste. And, yes, you can accept it. If he's related to dad, he's family, remember?"

Megumi looked at Kaoru. "At times like this I think about running home."

"This is your home now." Kaoru reminded her. Although she had to admit the necklace intimidated her, as well. But she had more important things on her mind.

"Tokio, what did you mean about Kenshin being faithful in his own way?"

Tokio put the earrings back in to the case. "Just that he's continues to mourn for Tomoe all these years."

Kaoru was glad that she was sitting down. The room tilted suddenly and her stomach began to flop over. "Tomoe?"

"Kenshin's fiancée." Tokio sat back in the chair and picked up the clipboard. "They were engaged. It was an arranged match, but they seem to get along well. She was killed in a car crash three weeks before the wedding. Kenshin took it pretty hard."

"Kaoru are you okay?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru force herself to keep breathing. "Fine. So you want to keep the necklace or is it going on the discard pile."

Her question had the desire effect. Megumi was distracted. When the next box turned out to be half a dozen camel bridles from one of the nomadic tribes, Tokio explained that there were actual camels to go in them. That sent the two women off into a discussion as to whether camels were better or worse than elephants.

Kaoru tried to participate. She nodded and occasionally added a word or two. She even manage to smile. But inside, she was numb, and just beyond the numbness was a gaping pit of intense pain and betrayal.

Kenshin loved another woman. That woman had died and now he mourned for her. No wonder he only wanted Kaoru in his bed. He'd already given his heart to someone else.

She'd always known there couldn't be anything serious between them, but somehow finding out that he had never been available made the situation worse. All her life she'd dreamed of being the most important person in someone's life. It was her private fantasy. And now she knew it was never going to happen with Kenshin.

Until that moment she hadn't realized she had secretly hoped he would fall in love with her.

She pressed her hand to her stomach and felt hopelessness well up inside her. As much as she'd thought about keeping the baby away from him, she knew it wasn't possible. Not only will was he likely to find out, keeping him from his child wasn't right. Which meant at some point she was going to have to come clean. And then what? Would he try to take her child away from her? How could she possibly come to terms with the royal family? How could she stay in Bahania and share in the upbringing of her child?

Everything was going wrong. She should never have come back here. Then she looked at Megumi and saw the happiness on her face. This was Megumi's time. Kaoru couldn't ruin it. Not by refusing to show up or by running off. Somehow she would have to get through the next week. Once the wedding was over, she would have time to think and figure out what she was going to do

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru escaped to the gardens. When she was outside, she finally felt as if she could breathe again. She ached inside. She supposed that a sensible person might have figured out that Kenshin loved someone else, but then a sensible person wouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place. She trapped.

Worse, she still wanted him. Not just in bed, either. Even as her heart was ripped apart by the knowledge that he never loved her, she wanted to feel his arms around her.

"You need therapy," she said aloud as she crossed the garden and sank onto the bench. She breathed in the scent of flowers and tried to find peace in the beauty all around her.

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. The scent of the sea blended with the sweet scent of hundreds of blossoms. She touched the edge of a late blooming rose. Her finger caught on a thorn, and she yelped as a single drop of blood formed.

"Figures," she muttered.

If only, she thought sadly. If only there was a way to change her feelings or change Kenshin. But even if she was princess material, which she knew she was not, she couldn't compete with a deceased fiancée. Tomoe would ever be perfect in his mind—never growing old or looking tired or snapping back. No woman could compete with a ghost.

Kaoru swallowed, the suddenly surge to her feet. Her stomach rebelled against all the emotion—or maybe her overly large breakfast. She barely had time to bend over one of the bushes before she vomited.

In an unfortunate quirk of timing, King Hiko chose to take a stroll in his garden.

She didn't know he was there until she straightened, and he pressed a handkerchief in her hand.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. She wanted to run but realized she was crying too hard to see. Tripping would not be a good idea. Not only it lack a certain grace, but she didn't want any harm to come to the baby.

"Come child," the king said kindly, putting an arm around her and helping her back on the bench. "Sit and catch your breath." 

Kaoru allowed him to help her because her brain was too bust figuring out how she was supposed to explain throwing up in the royal garden. The king didn't look angry, but suspected her would want an explanation.

He sat next to her and took her hand in his. "There is a royal physician on call," he said. "I will summon him."

"NO!" That was the last thing she needed. "I'm fine. It's just all the excitement."

A pretty pitiful excuse but the best she could come up with under the circumstances.

Hiko studied her. He took the handkerchief and wiped her cheeks. "I see tears. I doubt they are from excitement. Tell me, Kaoru. What makes you so sad?"

No way she could confess that, she thought glumly. Talking about Kenshin's former fiancée would only get her in trouble.

"Is it Megumi?" he asked.

"No. I mean I really miss her a lot, but she's so happy here. Plus you're he family—this is where she belongs."

The king continued to hold her hand. "Kaoru, I repeat what I told you before. You are welcome to make this your home, as well. I would be delighted if you would stay in the palace. Or if you prefer, you could live in the City of Thieves. Either way you would be close to your sister." He paused, then smiled. "I have to say that I would recommend Bahania. You do not strike me as the medieval type."

Kaoru tried to laugh but found herself crying instead. Hiko pulled her close.

"Such sadness," he murmured. "Tell me what can I do to ease your pain."

His kindness only made her cry harder. Part of her couldn't believe this was happening. Hiko wasn't just Megumi's father, he was the king of Bahania. What was wrong with this picture?

Still, Kaoru found comfort in his embrace. Her father had died before she was born, and she hadn't had the chance to know him at all. She'd never had a substitute father while she was growing up.

"My daughter," he said, stroking her hair. "Your troubles bring me discomfort, as well. If you do not explain what is wrong, I cannot fix it."

She raised her head to gaze at him. After blinking back tears, she managed to speak. "You said 'my daughter'."

"You are the beloved sister of my Megumi. That makes you beloved to me, as well." He cupped her face. "You cry as if all is lost, but I know it cannot be so."

Kaoru wasn't sure what weakened her resolve. Hiko's gentleness, of course, but also his willingness to claim her. She doubted he actually thought of her as a daughter, but just saying the word was enough to shatter her reticence.

"You wouldn't be nice if you knew about my past," she said, in a last ditch effort to gather some control.

"I know all I need to. You are a part of my family. As such, I want only your happiness."

She desperately wanted to believe him. Ducking her head, she grabbed back the handkerchief and sobbed into it. "I'm p-pregnant."

Hiko continued to stroke her hair. "I see. Would you like me to have unworthy basterd flogged?"

Despite the desperate situation, the visual image of Kenshin hanging in chains while being beaten cheered her immensely. She risked a quick glance.

"How disappointed are you?"

The king frowned. "Why would your pregnancy disappoint me?"

Kaoru flushed. "I'm not exactly a virgin."

"My claim on you as family is not conditional, my daughter. To me, you and Megumi will always be perfection itself." He dropped his hand to hers. "Now tell me of this man who has left you so. I do not see an engagement ring, so he has not done the honorable thing."

Propose? The idea was laughable. As if that would happen. Kaoru sniffed. "He doesn't know. I'm going to have to tell him eventually, but first I want to figure out what I want." She smiled. "I mean, I know I want the baby, but where do I want to live and what's the best way for us to share in his or her upbringing?"

Hiko smiled. "I'm glad you want the child."

She stiffened. "Why wouldn't I? Obviously, this wasn't planned, but I will never abandon my baby. I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep us both safe." She thought how she'd been abandoned over and over again in her life. Long ago she'd vowed that when she had children, they would know she loved them more than anything in the world.

"I see a flash of tiger in your eyes. a strong mother will bare strong sons."

Typical, she though, starting to feel a little better. "I could be having a daughter."

Hiko dismissed her with a flick of his fingers. "Regardless. You must come to terms with this jackal of the desert, Kaoru. I will stand beside you in whatever way I can."

While she appreciated his words, they brought her back to earth with a thump. What had she been thinking, telling Kenshin's father that she was pregnant? She doubt the king would so accommodating of he knew the truth.

"You must not mention this," she pleaded. "If people found out…" She bit her lower lip. How convince him? "I don't want Megumi's wedding spoiled by people speculating about me. She is looking fprward to the event. Please don't say anything."

"I agree," He smiled. "Your secret is safe with me, Kaoru." He patted her hand, then rose. "Come. You need to be in your room and resting. I will have the kitchen send you some tea to settle your stomach. You must be strong for your son."

"Or daughter," she muttered as she rose, but had the feeling the king wasn't listening. She also had a very bad feeling about spilling her guts. Somehow she knew it was all going to come back and bite her in the ass. As if she didn't already have enough problems.

~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**

Twenty minutes later Kaoru lay stretched out on her bed, sipping tea. The odd smelling concoction actually made her feel better. She put the cup back on the nightstand. Maybe a nap would also make her feel better.

But before she could even close her eyes, her bedroom door burst open. Megumi stormed into the room.

"You're pregnant and you didn't even tell me?!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Shouldn't you still be opening presents?" Kaoru asked, knowing it was a feeble attempt at distracting Megumi.

"Shouldn't you be telling me something this important?" Megumi stalked to the edge of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "How could you keep this from me?"

Kaoru could have gone head—to—head with Megumi in a snit, but the hurt in her sister's eyes made her feel like slim.

"I'm sorry." She sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I guess you ran into the king."

"Yes. He came to talk to me about the presents, then managed to slip that you'd confessed you were pregnant. He thought I should know, which is more than you thought."

This is what she got for trusting a man, she thought glumly. She could feel the situation spinning out of control. Who else had Hiko told, and what was going to happen if Kenshin learned the truth?

She didn't want to think about that now, so she pushed those thoughts away from her mind.

"You're getting married." Kaoru began slowly. "I wanted this time to be about you. If I'd told you. You would have gotten all worried and want to fix things."

"Exactly. I care about you. I want to know what's going on in your life. Don't you think this is a big deal?"

"It is," Kaoru admitted. "I'm sorry."

Megumi didn't look mollified. "So who's the father?"

"No one you know." Kaoru shrugged and tried to look like she wasn't lying. "After I went home, I met someone."

Megumi didn't look convinced. "Funny how you never mentioned him in all the phone conversations we've had."

"I didn't know if it was serious."

"It's serious enough that you got pregnant."

This was not going the way Kaoru had hoped. "Megumi I'm going to be fine. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I can't help it. You're my little sister." Megumi climbed up onto the mattress and settled next to her. "What I don't understand is how this happen."

Despite her concerns, Kaoru couldn't help smiling. "The usual way. I would have thought you'd figured out the facts of life by now."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You've been sexually active for a long time. How come you got pregnant this time?"

"Bad timing," Kaoru admitted. "I'd gone off the pill to give my body a rest. I wasn't expecting to get involve with someone so I wasn't prepared."

Megumi looked stunned. "You had unprotected sex?"

"We used a condom, but things happen."

Actually what had happen was that one night Kenshin and her had been so hot for each other, they'd both forgotten about birth control. She hadn't even realized it until several days later, when she'd been on her way home. They had been irresponsible, and now she was paying the price.

"I can't believe this," Megumi breathed.

"Tell me about it." Kaoru looked at her sister. "I know you're upset. This is exactly why I didn't want you to know. The thing is, Megumi, I'll be fine, as will my baby. This is your time. You have a beautiful wedding in a week. I don't want you thinking about anything else. Can't we forget this and deal with it either together or long distance. I promise."

Slowly Megumi nodded. "I'm giving in because I don't have a choice. You're a grown-up. You have to be responsible for your own life. I just wished you had told me."

"I'm sorry," Kaoru repeated, thinking that she had a few wishes of her own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The difference between a formal state dinner and informal state dinner was usually found in the size and the details.

Kaoru paused at the entrance to the cocktail party and studied the room. Flowers bloomed everywhere—providing a sweet scent and creating the sense of being in a garden. Small white lights twinkled, candles flickered and an immense crowd of people circulated and talked. The informal dinner had been about two hundred people. There had to be at least five times that number in attendance to honor the bride and groom. Everyone glittered and sparkled, leaving her feeling like a very out-of-place, country cousin. A very tired country cousin.

She hadn't slept for two days. Not since she'd found out that the king had told Megumi about her pregnancy, so far no one else seemed to know, so she was keeping her fingers crossed that she could escape the situation without too much trouble.

A waiter paused and offered her a glass of champagne. Kaoru declined, then decided to head to the bar where she could get a club soda with lime and pass it off as a cocktail. At least she felt reasonably attractive. Her red, beaded gown skimmed over her curves in such a way as to make her feel like a pin up girl from the 1940's. a twist in the fabric in the midsection hid her tummy, which was good because it had really started to stick out. She was approaching her fifth month and none of her regular pants would fit. She was going to have to hit the maternity stores before long. But that trip would have to wait until she headed home.

The good news was she hadn't thrown up in the past couple of days. Maybe that cookie toss into the royal garden had been her last.

Less than ten feet from the bar, she came to a dead stop. Kenshin stood across the room, and the second she saw him, she knew that he'd been told about the baby. His violet gaze fell immediately to her midsection and floor. Even when he headed towards her, powerful, angry, and determined, she couldn't seem to make herself run.

He grabbed her arm and herded her towards the end if the room where there weren't so many people. She glanced around to see if she could find someone to rescue her, then figured there was no point in putting off the inevitable.

Think fast, she told herself. She had to come up with a plausible story. She'd tell him what she told Megumi—that she met someone. After all, she'd already hinted there was another man in her past. She needed to buy herself time. If she told him it was his baby, he would take over her life and she would lose the ability to make decisions. It's not that she wanted to keep Kenshin from his child; she wanted to make sure he didn't ace her out of the picture.

He led her to a small alcove, then positioned her so her back was to the main room, but he faced that direction. Probably so he could make sure they weren't interrupted or overheard.

"Is it true?" he asked by way of a greeting. "Are you pregnant?"

She reminded herself that the king had not only called the father a basterd but offered to have him flogged. She wondered if Hiko would be willing to go through the latter of he found out the father in question was his son.

Once again the idea of Kenshin in chains gave her comfort, however small. She laced her fingers together in front of her waist and squeezed her palms together.

"I am pregnant," she said slowly. "But before you get all hot and possessive, I want to make it clear that it's not your baby, there's someone else in my life now. This child is his."

His eyes turned amber and narrowed slightly. Kenshin seemed to see into her soul. Then shook his head in a dismissal that made her heart sink.

"The child is mine. You could not be with another man after being with me."

His statement made her want to scream. Worse, it was true, and if she tried to dent it too hard, he was going to see right through her.

Kenshin took hold of her upper arms and pulled her close. As much as she wanted to look away, he compelled her to meet his gaze. His gaze turned cold and more than a little scary.

"Make no mistake," he said softly, menace in every syllable. "Bahanian law will not allow a royal child to be taken out of the country without the king's permission. However much my father might claim you as his daughter, he will not turn his back on his first grandson. If you do not admit the truth to me right now, I will go to my father and tell him the truth of our relationship. I will explain that I believe the child to be mine and insist you be examined by a doctor. If you are more than four months along…"

He stopped talking, but there was no point in finishing the threat. Kaoru wasn't an idiot. She knew the king's favor couldn't stretch very far. Hiko wouldn't let her take away his grandchild, and Kenshin would do everything he promised.

He continued to stare at her face. "Tell me again, Kaoru. Tell me this child is not mine."

She waited as long as she could, then exhaled the truth. "I can't."

His self-satisfied smile tore her heart. Her first thought was to run. If she went fast enough and far enough they could never find her. But before she could even take a step, Kenshin was shaking his head. His smile faded.

"Do not think you can escape me. We are talking about my son. My heir."

"So if I have a girl, I'm free to go," she said bitterly, hating that his words had ripped her apart. She didn't simply fear his threats, she felt as if he'd destroyed every hint of a dream. Kenshin didn't care about her—he never had. As far as he was concerned, she was little more than a vessel. She was the carrier of his offspring, and not a person in her own right.

"I am Prince Kenshin of Bahania. I will have a son."

That almost made her smile. "As long as you had that conversation with your sperms, Kenshin. You did realize those little guys have a mind of their own, right?"

He frowned, as if mothers of royal babies didn't discuss such things.

She jerked free of his hold and walked to the far end of the alcove. Even as she placed her hands against the cool walls, she knew there was no escape. Not from him and not from her circumstances.

Her eyes burned, and her throat tighten, but her pain was too deep for tears. Sadness tugged at her, making it difficult to stay standing.

"What happens now?" she asked, barely able to form the words, then changed her mind. "Don't bother. I know what happens. You keep a close watch on me until the child it's born, but then what?" She swallowed, not wanting to hear the truth but desperate to know. "How long until you throw me out of the palace?"

He was at her side in an instant. He grabbed her and turned her toward him. Rage filled his face. She hadn't known he was capable of such emotion and it should have frighten her, but she had other thing to worry about. Once she knew of his plans, she could come up with her own ideas to escape, either before or after the child is born. Because no matter how he threaten her, she would never abandon her child.

"Is that what you think?" he demanded. "That I would cast you out onto the streets?"

"You don't care about me. Until now you only wanted me to warm your bed. Now that you know I'm pregnant, you'll want me to carry the baby to term, but after that I'll be of no use to you."

He released her as if she'd burned him. He stalked to the entrance of the alcove and turned back to face her.

"You think so little of me," he said.

"I'm a realist. All I want to know are your plans."

"You will be the mother of my son. As such, you are to be honored."

Her racing heart slowed slightly. "You wouldn't expect me to leave my child and just disappear?"

"I am not an animal."

She wasn't sure she believed him, but his words gave her hope. If he was willing to say that, then maybe she could go to the king for assurances. The idea of making some kind of co-parenting plan work seemed impossible, but she would do anything to stay with her baby.

He glared at her. "I see doubt in your eyes. How is that possible? In what way have I betrayed you so that you would not trust me now?"

"How much time do you have?" she asked, not caring that she continued to stir his temper. In truth she wanted him to—

The sudden sensation of butterflies in her stomach surprised her into silence. She wasn't nervous…she was furious that she'd been put in this situation, and relieved that at least for now she didn't have to worry about losing her child. There was no reason she should be feeling a fluttering sensation.

Kaoru's breath caught. Kenshin was at her side in a second, putting his arm around her to support her weight. "What is wrong? Do you need to sit down? Should I call the doctor?"

He was so solicitous and obviously worried that she nearly laughed out loud. Then she remember that none of his attention were about her.

"I'm fine," she said, as the fluttering continued. "I just felt the baby move."

He frowned. "Is that good? Are you suppose to?"

She considered him the enemy in this situation. Worse, she had feelings for him she wasn't willing to explore or define. The man tempted her beyond reason and made her forget herself. The safest course of action would be as far away as possible. But he was also the father of her child. While growing up she'd seen countless of fathers who wanted nothing to do with their offspring. At least Kenshin showed interest.

So against her better judgment, she took his hand in hers and brought it to her belly, where the fluttering was the strongest. She pressed his fingers into her belly.

"Can you feel that?" she asked in a whisper. "It's the first time I've felt the baby move."

He was still, then his fingers moved slightly and then he grinned at her. "My son is strong."

She pushed his hands away and rolled her eyes. "You make me crazy."

He ignored that and stared at her stomach. "You do not seem very large in the belly."

"I'm not showing a lot right now," she agreed. "I'm a week into my fifth month so I would imagine I'm going to pop anytime now."

"Pop?"

"Get huge. I'm too short to carry the baby with any grace or style. Tall women can hide their pregnancy longer."

"Why would you want to hide such a blessing?"

For one thing she hadn't wanted him to know. For another… she drew in a breath. "Kenshin, you have to promise me something. We can't let everybody know about this. Bit until after Megumi's wedding. I don't want her big day spoiled by speculation."

Kenshin had considered her words, then nodded. "I agree that the happiness of my sister must come first. In return for this, I want your word that you won't steal away after the wedding."

She hadn't considered ducking out but realized the thought would have occurred to her eventually. "I promise," she said.

"Good." He put his arm around her. "We have much to discuss. I wish to know everything you've experienced with the child and I will share in the changes as they occur."

She thought of how she'd had morning sickness just about twenty-four hours a day and how _her_ body was the one that was going to swell like a watermelon. "I don't think there's going to be a whole lot of sharing," she said glumly. "I can tell you what I've experienced, but that's not the same."

"I have many questions," he said as if she hadn't spoken. "When did you first realize you were pregnant? Have you been eating right? Why did you not tell me?"

Weariness descended. Kaoru told herself that she would be grateful that Kenshin wasn't furious with her anymore. She was even surprised that he was taking it so well. But there were so many things she didn't understand and situations she wasn't willing to deal with at the moment.

She slipped away from his embrace. Everything was different now. He saw her as the mother of his child, so it was unlikely he would want her in his bed. The thought should have made her relieved, but instead it made her sad.

"I'm tired," she said. "Would you mind if we tabled the discussion until later?"

He hesitated, then nodded his agreement. "Would you like me to get you something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

She wasn't thirsty, but she did need some time alone. Her composure had scattered and she had to collect herself before the formal dinner.

Kenshin headed for the bar, but his mind was not on his task. A baby. When his father had mentioned Kaoru was pregnant, Kenshin had known right away that the child was his. He felt delighted by the news.

Now that he had confirmation, elation welled up inside of him. He had wanted to announce the news to the world. Still, he would keep the secret until after Megumi's wedding. Kaoru's concern for her sister was well founded.

How long had he longed for a son. After Tomoe's death, he had put aside his plans for a family. He'd known eventually he would have to marry and have children, but he had no desire to hurry the process. This unexpected bounty made him please with the world.

He requested the club soda and lime, then headed back where he'd left Kaoru. He could see her sitting on a chair by the wall. She looked stunned—as if their encounter had drained her. She needed her rest, he decided. He would make sure she was in bed early that evening. She needed her strength so his son would grow and develop inside her.

They were bound now, he thought. Kaoru would always be the mother of his son. The concept should have discomforted him, yet it did not. She had many fine qualities to pass onto their child. She continued to challenge and defy him, even now. He would very much enjoy the process of taming her.

Okay everybody it's me again. Im going to have a naughty part into the next chapter so this story will be rated M lol =] hopefully you guys are satisfy with chapter hahahahahaha!!!! I had coffee so im pretty hyper right now =p

I hope you guys enjoyed this =]

And thanks for all the reviews they always make me want to make the chapter as soon as possible for you guys. So thanks! Peace out


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

disclaimer: i do not own rurouni characters or desert rouges

"I can't believe this is happening," Megumi said as the carriage moved forward. She perched uneasily on the edge if the cushioned seat on the open conveyance, her flowers gripped tightly in her hand.

Kaoru sat opposite and tried no to mind that she was facing the wrong direction. As the bride, it was right that Megumi face forward. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't mind. However, while her morning sickness seemed to have disappeared, her stomach often felt faintly unsettled, leaving Kaoru concerned that tossing-her-cookies portion of her pregnancy mighty make an unexpected return.

"Just smile and wave," Kaoru said, glancing at the crowd lining on either side of the road.

Their open horse-drawn carriage moved slowly, accompanied by cheers and whistles from those who had come out to watch. Mounted guards rode next to them, as much to be part of the spectacle as to offer protection. Kaoru figured it was unlikely that anyone was about to kidnap the king's daughter.

"I don't think I can do this," Megumi said softly, her face pale, her eyes wide.

"You'll be fine," Kaoru motioned to her dress. "I don't think you can return that."

Megumi laughed, and then smoothed the front of her designer creation. The long sleeved wedding gown looked like something out of a fairy tale. Hand-sewn beads caught the sunlight. Yards and yards of silk and lace cascaded to the ground. With her hair upswept and anchored by an antique tiara, Megumi was a true royal princess.

Kaoru figured even she didn't look half bad. Her rose colored gown had been cut low and fell straight from below her bonice. The empire style concealed her stomach, which seemed to have suddenly puffed out in the past couple of days. Megumi wore diamonds at her ears and her throat, while Kaoru was in pearls. Diamond and pearl earrings, decorated her ear lobes. A stunning circle of pearls draped down to the curve of her breasts.

"I'm going to throw up," Megumi announce

"You're going to be fine. Keep smiling and waving. It's not a big job, especially for someone with all your education."

Megumi laughed. "Okay. You're distracting me. I like that."

Kaoru switched her flowers to her other hand. "I'm having second thoughts about refusing the tiara. Do you think I should have worn it?"

Megumi glance at her hair. "Could we have anchored it?"

They had a detailed conversation about the pros and cons of hair accessories, then Kaoru switch the subject to shoes. They pulled up in front of the church before Megumi had a chance to realize where they were.

A uniform guard approached their carriage. King Hiko had ridden with the groom in a carriage in from of theirs. The princes shared the one behind Megumi's, with Tokio and her husband bringing up the rear.

The small door was opened and Kaoru rose to exit first assisted by the footmen. She managed to get down to steps without falling. Although she didn't actually look for Kenshin, she was aware of him. The man watched her constantly. She tried to take comfort in his attention, but knew that it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with the baby.

Don't go there now, she told herself. This day was about Megumi.

Her sister managed to get out of the carriage without mishap. Tokio joined them, urging them into the church. At the top of the stairs leading into the building, they turned and waved to the waiting crowd. A cheer rose.

"Keep breathing," Tokio said as they stepped into the cool darkness of the foyer.

Tokio husband had already escorted the groom and the princes up the aisle. The organ music began to play, cueing the women that it was time.

Tokio stood in front, with Kaoru to follow. Hiko stopped and kissed his daughter, then stepped next to Kaoru.

"You are beauty personified," he murmured, touching his lips to her cheek. "I am most proud."

Kaoru wondered if he was talking about the baby. As far as she could tell, the king still didn't know the father was Kenshin, but maybe his son had told him the truth. But this wasn't the time for a lengthy conversation.

She gave Hiko a smile. He squeezed her hand, then moved behind her to stand next to Megumi.

The twenty foot double wooden doors opened, reviling the crowded church and the long center aisle, Kaoru's stomach clenched.

Tokio turned around and winked. "If you get nervous, picture everyone naked."

* * *

yo its me again so i kinda forgot bout this story hahah a-_-; i rembered when i finally checked mt email =D

so i shall be updating more often...if time allows.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kaoru hadn't thought the actual wedding through. She'd seen the stacks and stacks of replies from every corner of the globe. She'd seen the gift rooms and had attended the rehearsal in the massive church. But nothing had prepared her for the vast space to be crammed full of members of the extended royal family, visiting dignitaries, family friends and a couple thousand guests.

Organ music soared to the arched ceiling of the fourteenth century church. Saints watched from stained glass windows, their hands out stretched.

Kaoru found herself shaking with unexpected nerves. The only thing that kept her going was watching Tokio ahead of her. Megumi's half sister moved slowly, in time with the music. Kaoru kept her pace even as she struggled to not turn and run.

She could hear the faint murmurings of the guests as they watched her. At least her bouquet if flowers cascade down to her knees, hiding her bulging belly. She didn't want there to be any speculation-not on Megumi's day.

As she approached the front of the church, she saw Sano. He grinned at her; then looked past her as the organ music shifted to the wedding march. Everyone stood. Kaoru wanted to turn around to watch her sister, but still she had about ten feet to go. Her gaze lingered on Sano, and she watched his expression change to one of love a wonder. He looked as if he'd been waiting for Megumi all his life.

Perhaps he had, Kaoru thought as she stepped into place next to Tokio. Perhaps she was his one true love.

Kaoru casually glance at Kenshin, who stood behind Prince Saitou, who was Tokio's husband. Kenshin didn't seem to care that the bride had entered the church. He stared at Kaoru as if he could claim her with a look.

She fought against a feeling of sadness. Possession was not love, and whatever feelings he had for her were just about the baby. Intense longing filled her-longing for what Megumi had. A family, a man who loved her more than anyone in the world, a place to belong. Was it so wrong to want to be a part of something? She'd spent her whole life on the fringes, always on the outside looking in. She had a bad feeling that wasn't going to change.

Kaoru shook off her unhappy thoughts and turned her attention to her sister. Megumi looked like a princess as she walked up the aisle, her father escorting her. Everything about the moment was perfect, and no more than Megumi deserved.

* * *

Kissing the bride was not a part of Bahania ceremony, but Sanosuke did it anyway. Kaoru joined the spontaneous applause as the couple clung to each other before turning and facing their happy guests. Bells rang, the vibrant sound echoing in the church.

The bride and the groom started to walk down the aisle. Kaoru went next, expecting to link arms with Saitou, but he had shifted positions with Kenshin, and she found herself close to the one man who could—despite everything—still take her breath away.

"You are radiance itself," he murmured as they strolled down the aisle. He nodded at several guests. No doubt rulers of a distant land and personal friends of the family.

"Thank you."

As they had on the way up, the crowd continued to overwhelm her. This was for real, she thought, stunned and amazed. Her foster sister, the same person she'd fought with about the bathroom time and who had once tried to pierce her ears with a sewing needle was and honest-to-goodness princess married to a sheik.

Even more shattering she, Kaoru was walking down the aisle of an eight hundred year old church, next to a prince who could trace his bloodline back a thousand years. Oh, and she was pregnant with his child.

Her head spun when they stepped outside and she saw that thousands had gathered around the church. In a special area set up to the left of the church, several dozen television crews reported on the event for the international news. Still cameras flashed, taking pictures everywhere.

The horse drawn carriages stood waiting. After Sano and Megumi moved off in theirs, Kenshin helped her into the next one. Thank goodness Saitou and Tokio sat with the. Kaoru didn't think she was capable of forming words let alone dealing with Kenshin right now.

"You look shell- shocked," Tokio said kindly as their carriage started forward. "I'm not surprised. This is a little overwhelming for me and I've been through this before."

Kaoru nodded, afraid that if she tried to speak she would either scream or cry. Neither would be helpful.

They returned to the palace. Pictures were taken, and then the royal family joined the reception already in progress.

The largest palace ballroom had been transformed into a fairyland, thought Kaoru, still dazed. Thousands of yards of beaded tulle decorated the walls and pillars. Lights twinkled beside a cascading waterfall that hadn't been there a few days ago. Buffets had been set up against three walls, and there seemed to be enough food to take care of several nations at once. A large orchestra played continuously. Champagne fountains flowed at both ends of the head table where Kaoru found she had been seated next to Kenshin. His doing, no doubt.

She managed to go through the motions, toasting her sister, offering best wishes, meeting people. Kenshin stayed at her side for much of the afternoon. When Sano and Megumi disappeared to change for their honeymoon, he swept her into his arms and danced with her.

"I think they will enjoy their time together," he said, speaking quietly into her ear.

"Yes. They will," her mouth felt numb. She knew she was talking, but she couldn't feel her lips moving.

The king had arranged for the newlyweds to spend several weeks on his privet yacht. They would cruise through the Mediterranean, then up the coast of Spain to France and England.

Her gaze swept over the room and something inside her snapped. This wasn't her world; she didn't belong here. Nothing about the situation felt right.

But even as she was prepared to run, she felt a fluttering sensation in her belly. Her baby turned or kicked, or maybe just waved. It was enough to remind her that there was more at stake than her own desire to belong. If she left, she would have to abandon her child, and Kaoru was willing to walk through hell before ever doing that.

Yet compromise seemed hopeless. How were she and Kenshin supposed to come to terms? Obviously, she would have to live in Bahania, but how? She refused to be supported, assuming that was what he had in mind. Yet who was going to five the former mistress of a royal prince any kind of job?

* * *

Kenshin watched the light fade from Kaoru's blue eyes. She had begun the morning bursting with happiness for her sister, but somehow over the past few hours it had slowly disappeared until she looked wounded.

He did mot like to think of her so, and tried to shake off the image. Still, there was no energy in her speech and she only picked at her food.

Sano and Megumi waved to their guests and ducked out of the far door. Kenshin took advantage of the distraction and quickly ushered Kaoru toward a side exit that led to the privet wing of the palace.

"Where are we going?" she demanded, showing spirit for the first time that afternoon.

"I think we have things to discuss."

"Oh, sure. NOW you want to talk. Isn't that just like a man. Before, when I had things to say, you weren't interested. You were all caught up in finding out about the baby. Well maybe I don't want to talk to you."

Kenshin ignored the outburst, just as he ignored the way she tugged on his as if trying to escape.

"There is no point," he said calmly, continuing to lead the way. "I have no plans of releasing you."

"That's my big fear."


End file.
